Waktu aku bertemu denganmu
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Tiga tahun kau meninggalkanku bersama kenangan masa lalu. Hingga hari itu aku bertemu lagi dengan sosokmu. Walau terlihat berbeda, tapi aku sangat yakin itu kamu. Matamu yang menatapku malu-malu dan penuh rindu. Kau... Sayangku... Mendekatlah padaku... Biarkan takdir membawamu kembali padaku. Dan akan terulang dimana kesedihan mengepul piluh. Spesial Naruto Birthday.


**...**

**Waktu aku bertemu denganmu : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Naruto **

**(Mana yang lebih dominan itu tergantung pemikiran masing-masing)**

**Rated : T**

**Spesial Naruto B'day**

**WARNING : SHO AI (BOY X BOY), AU, TYPO, OOC, GAJE, ANCUR, TIDAK SESUAI EYD DLL**

_**Italic '...' [Mind]**_

_**Bold Italic [Flashback]**_

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone POV**

Sore itu aku berjalan di taman dulu kau dan aku bertemu dan berkencan setiap akhir pekan. Sambil melonggarkan dasi hitam dari kemeja kantorku yang sedikit kusut aku berjalan ke arah danau buatan di ujung taman. Tetap seperti tiga tahun lalu, tempat ini tak berubah. Hanya saja terlihat kursi kayu sedikit bertambah banyak di setiap sudutnya.

Kulihat beberapa ekor angsa berenang di tengah danau, beberapa yang lain memilih tidur dipinggiran danau. Aku memilih berhenti di bawah pohon Angsana yang belum berbunga, cukup rindang dan sejuk membuatku langsung menyamankan diri duduk di bawah pohon dengan alas rumput serta daun-daun kering.

Kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. 'Pukul 16.00pm.' batinku seraya menghela nafas pelan.

Masih terlalu sore untuk pulang dari rutinitasku sebagai pimpinan sebuah perusahaan bukan? Ya aku tau itu. Tapi jika aku terus menerus berada disana, aku yakin orang tua itu akan semakin membuat kepalaku pecah.

'_Kau harus segera memilih, Nak! Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan ayah semakin tua tanpa sempat melihatmu di altar pernikahan!'_ bentaknya waktu itu. Che! Bahkan aku tak pernah melihatnya cerewet seperti itu selama 3 tahun belakangan. Tentu saja karna saat itu aku masih bersama dengannya. Aku terkikik geli membayangkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di kantor.

'_Aku tau ayah. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab!'_ aku terkekeh saat mengingat begitu santainya aku menimpali lontaran ocehannya.

Sampai akhirnya aku membungkukan badan dan segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang selalu rapi. Dan kemudian aku tertawa saat kudengar teriakan marahnya sesaat setelah aku menutup pintu ruangannya.

'_ANAK KURANG AJAR! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!'_

'_DAN JANGAN SAMPAI PULANG TERLAMBAT!'_

Hahaha. Akhir-akhir ini ayah selalu marah-marah layaknya wanita, sepertinya ia sedikit stres. Sifatnya menjadi sedikit protektif setelah ibu meninggal lima bulan yang lalu. "Kau pasti kesepian ayah!" ujarku lirih entah pada siapa. Mataku menerawang jauh menembus langit biru yang cerah tanpa awan.

'Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya,' batinku. Aku menutup mata dan menundukan kepalaku, sembari menghela nafas entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya.

Angin lembut yang menebarkan bau air danau seolah membuaiku, suara orang yang berlalu lalang di taman menjadi sedikit nyaman di telingaku, membuatku tanpa sadar menyamankan posisi bersandarku dan merapatkan mataku.

Hampir saja aku benar-benar tertidur saat dengan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menghantam wajahku, di ikuti teriakan dari seorang wanita dan derap langkah kaki mendekat.

Baru saja aku membuka mata, di depanku seorang wanita paruh baya memandangku cemas. "Maaf tuan, dia tidak sengaja menendang bola hingga mengenaimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Aku hanya diam.

"Chiharu! Cepat minta maaf!" bentak wanita itu marah. Seketika seorang gadis mungil menyembul dari balik kakinya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dengan pelan ia berkata. "Maaf... Paman..."

Anak ini lucu sekali, kakinya gemetar. Apa dia melihatku seperti seorang monster yang ingin memakannya? Oh tidak tidak! Aku ini tampan idaman wanita. Dan aku tersenyum. "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja," balasku tersenyum tipis. Kedua tanganku terulur untuk mengembalikan bola orange milik gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih," kata ibu gadis manis tersebut lalu menggandeng anaknya seraya beranjak pergi.

"Ha—ah, sudah ramai rupanya. Waktunya pulang!" aku berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celanaku sebelum berjalan pergi. 'Mengambil jalan memutar sepertinya boleh juga,' batinku.

Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit mencoba untuk keren—memasukan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, aku berjalan mengelilingi taman. Ada beberapa wanita yang melihatku dengan berbisik-bisik. Hei aku sadar itu. Tentu saja karena aku keren. Hahaha. Kau tak akan percaya dengan satu kedipan mata aku bisa mendapatkan siapa saja.

Dan aku merasa hidungku kembang kempis sekarang. Akupun tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang musim semi? Atau sudah mendekati musim dingin? Entahlah, semua sama saja bagiku. Aku tak pernah suka saat udara menyentuh kulitku—dingin. Tak seperti saat kau bersamaku, berandengan tangan, saling menautkan jemari kita. Sayang, aku merindukanmu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada semua yang bisa di refleksikan oleh mataku sembari terus berjalan. Hingga sebuah pohon _Momiji_ menyapu perhatianku, mataku menyendu mengenang masa lalu. Aku berjalan mendekat, lalu berhenti tepat di depan batang pohon yang besar. Tanganku menyentuhnya dan sekelebat _memory_ masa laluku denganmu terlukis di ingatanku.

"Sayang... Ku..."

Bibirku bergetar, aku menunduk menempelkan kepalaku pada badan pohon. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu... Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan_mu_ lagi? _Sebentar_ saja?" dan saat ini aku benar-benar berharap tuhan mengabulkan doa-ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nomal POV**

"Ingat! Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku datang! Dan jangan pernah bicara dengan orang asing! Kau mengerti?!" ucap seorang pria dewasa pada pria lainnya yang kini sedang duduk di bangku kayu.

"Kau membuatku seperti seorang anak kecil," erang pria lainnya tak suka.

"Karna bagiku kau seperti itu! Baiklah aku harus pergi! Sampai nanti."

Pria di bangku hanya diam tak menjawab. Nampaknya ia amat sangat kesal. Tapi ia lebih memilih menyamankan tubuhnya. Tangannya merogoh sebuah buku kecil dari kantong coat hitam panjangnya, dan mulai membaca.

Tak menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh dengan senyum terkembang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone POV**

Gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang masa lalu. Waktu sudah berlalu lama, tapi bayangmu selalu melekat erat. Kau kekasihku. "Aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta dengan orang _sepertimu_." ujarku mantap.

Aku membalikan badanku bersandar pada pohon. Sedikit menenangkan diri tak mau berlarut dengan kesedihan. Namun aku tak pernah bisa memungkiri bahwa aku masih mengharapkanmu kembali padaku. Di tempat ini, pohon ini, kau berjanji tak akan pernah pergi. Jika saja waktu itu aku tau kau...

"Ahahaha, kacau. Sebaiknya aku pulang..."

Tapi saat hendak beranjak, aku mengurungkan niatku dan kembali bersandar. Mataku menatap lurus ke depan. "Mungkin ayah mau menungguku sebentar lagi," putusku kemudian saat aku terpana dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Disana, di bangku taman seberang jalan setapak taman kecil ini, aku melihatnya. Ia duduk dengan cantik. Kulitnya terlihat halus seperti waktu dulu bersamaku, rambutnya berkilau terbias mentari senja, matanya memandang lembut pada tiap lembar buku yang tengah ia baca, jemari lentiknya mengapit anggun di sela ruas buku miliknya. Bibirnya tertutup rapat dalam diam.

Aku merasa doa-ku beberapa saat yang lalu terkabul. Aku... Bertemu lagi dengannya.

Sesaat aku terbius oleh pesonanya, bahkan untuk berkedip pun aku tak mau. Aku memandangnya dari jauh—tanganku bersedekap kuat. "Masih cantik seperti dulu,"

Terpaan angin sore menggoyangkan rambut indahnya, sejenak dia menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba melindungi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan halusnya. Kenapa aku tau telapak tangannya halus? Tentu karena aku pernah menggenggamnya sepanjang kami berkencan.

Dia terus saja menghalangi wajahnya sampai angin berhenti bertiup. Ia merapikan _coat_ mahal yang sedikit longgar miliknya, memasukan buku kecil ke dalam saku _coat_-nya. Dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangan. Saat dia berdiri dan melangkah pergi, aku mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!" teriakku. Secara spontan aku menarik sebelah tangannya, hingga dia berhenti lalu menoleh padaku. Aku tak yakin, tapi aku seperti melihatnya terbelalak terkejut padaku.

Dan aku sadar saat menggenggam lengannya, menatap wajahnya. Dia bukan kekasihku yang dulu. Tangannya lebih besar, wajahnya sedikit kaku dan dingin, rambutnya pun tidak panjang.

Tapi... Sorot mata itu... Mata yang selalu memandangku malu-malu, yang selalu melihatku penuh rindu, dan mata yang selalu...

"Lepaskan aku!" ujarnya membuyarkan keterkejutanku. Namun aku tak ingin melepaskan genggaman ini.

Ku dengar decakan kesal dan wajah yang dipalingkan dari pria di depanku. "Siapa kau? Dan mau apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu Tuan!" lanjutnya kasar.

Ah! Memang sedikit berbeda, kekasihku lebih lembut di setiap tutur katanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Lepaskan tanganku!"

Sentakan itu membuatku sadar bahwa memang aku salah orang. Dan aku tertawa menutupi sebagian wajahku. "Bodoh sekali! Mana mungkin dia kembali kesini... Tentu aku salah orang... Maafkan aku..." jelasku. Aku memandang sepatu kerja hitamku, rasanya itu terlihat lebih menarik.

Dia mendengus mengejek. "Bodoh!" katanya. Kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Bayangan kekasihku kembali hadir, rambutnya yang panjang berkibar di balik punggung pria itu. Dan aku mengejarnya—lagi. _De ja vu_. Seperti mengulang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, aku kembali menarik lengannya. Kali ini aku menyentuh wajahnya, lagi-lagi ia terkejut. Sama, ya masih sama. Walau dia berbeda tapi aku merasa kekasihku ada disini.

"Apalagi yang kau mau?!" geramnya.

Aku diam.

"Sial! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

Ku peluk dia dengan erat. Tak peduli saat dia memberontak dalam pelukanku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia kekasihku. "Siapa namamu? Beri tau aku siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Ckh! Untuk apa? Lepaskan aku! Atau kubunuh kau!"

Aku memberi jarak, menatap matanya sendu dan ia terdiam. "Kau benci padaku?" ku elus pipinya yang halus. "Katakan! Apa kau benci padaku?"

"Hah? Ap-apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Setelah kau pergi waktu itu, sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu,"

Ku usap bibirnya yang dingin dan ku dekatkan wajah kami. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di pipiku saat aku memiringkan wajahku.

**BUAKK!**

"Ugh!" aku mengerang sakit saat pria itu memukul daguku keras.

Dia terlihat marah, nafasnya tak teratur dan tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh kekecewaan. Dan dia berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

'Payah! Kenapa aku ini? Dia bukan kekasihku, lalu apa yang kulakukan tadi?'

Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan. Ini seperti bukan diriku. Dia sudah mati, dia tak mungkin ada disni lagi. Dia sudah pergi. Sayangku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hei, apa besok kau sibuk? "**_

"_**Tidak! Hanya ada sedikit rapat. Ada apa?"**_

"_**Bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Kita ke taman dekat Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku ingin ke danau,"**_

"_**Tentu saja,"**_

"_**Yey!"**_

Saat itu... Kenapa kau bisa begitu bersemangat dan ceria?

"_**Maaf, aku terlambat!"**_

"_**Ah! Tak masalah, ayo kita pergi!"**_

"_**Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"**_

"_**Tentu!"**_

Kau tersenyum padaku. Selalu saja begitu, tak pernah mau membuatku khawatir. Kau bodoh! Bahkan kau sudah berdiri berjam-jam menungguku yang datang terlambat akibat rapat mendadak.

"_**Kemana saja kau?! Kenapa kau tak datang?!"**_

"_**Maaf, aku sedang ada keperluan mendadak..."**_

"_**Sudahlah! Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu! Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu!"**_

"_**Tunggu... Dengarkan aku..."**_

Hahahaha,,, aku memang bodoh. Aku terlalu marah hingga tak menyadari dirimu yang hanya menggunakan piyama Rumah Sakit, bahkan tanpa alas kaki. Dan kau yang memanggilku lemah. Seharusnya waktu itu aku berhenti, saat kau memanggilku harusnya aku kembali. Dan kini aku menyesal.

_**Aku berdiri di depan gundukan tanah yang masih bisa ku cium wangi bunga Mawar merah dan Lily putih yang ditaburkan di peristirahatanmu. Matahari bersinar terang, langit biru membentang, cuaca begitu cerah. Apa mereka bermaksud mengejekku atas kepergianmu. Disini semua orang bersedih, tapi kenapa cuaca begitu cerah. Sial!**_

"_**Nak, semua orang sudah pergi. Dan dia menunggumu,"**_

_**Ayahmu menepuk bahuku pelan. Dan aku melihatnya seperti orang yang lebih tua setelah kematianmu. "Ya paman," sahutku.**_

_**Aku pergi dari pemakaman dengan ayahku yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Meninggalkanmu dalam tanah kubur yang gelap.**_

Sekarang aku menyesal. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika selama ini kau menyembunyikan penyakit mematikan itu dariku. Kau membuatku merasa jadi orang bodoh sedunia. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari _Leukemia._

Saat menyadari diriku masih terduduk di tanah kasar taman tempatku dan kau dulu, aku mulai berdiri. Tanpa berniat memperbaiki penampilanku yang kacau, aku berjalan memeluk pohon tempat kita dulu bertemu. Bahkan pohon ini menjadi saksi ciuman pertama kau dan aku.

Aku memeluk pohon itu sejauh tanganku bisa mencapai batangnya yang besar. Tak peduli jika ada yang menganggapku gila nantinya.

"Hinata..."

Bisikku pelan entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Disebuah gedung Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha. Seorang laki-laki nampak sedang berdiri di koridor yang sepi. Ia memandang ke luar jendela tanpa berkedip. Sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan dan bergerak seolah tengah menyentuh sesuatu. Badannya membungkuk dengan dagu yang menumpuh pada kayu jendela. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit memucat.

Ia sedikit terbatuk saat angin dingin berhembus ke arahnya. Kini ia sedang berada di lantai 5 gedung, angin bertiup lebih kencang, tentu sangat mengganggunya. Tapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan objek yang selalu menarik perhatiannya setiap kali dia harus mendatangi sebuah ruangan di lantai ini. Tidak setelah hampir tiga tahun ia melihatnya dari jendela ini.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku menuyuruhmu untuk menungguku!"

Bentakan marah dari arah belakangnya membuyarkan lamunan pria yang sedari tadi berdiam diri tak bergerak bagai patung.

Merasa tak ada tangapan, pria yang lebih tua itu membalikan tubuh sosok di depannya. "Kau dengar aku tidak sih..." nadanya mengecil, dan matanya terbelalak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau dingin sekali? Berapa lama kau ada disini? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, membuatku khawatir saja!" paniknya. Laki-laki dewasa itu mengusap pipi putih pria di depannya—memberi kehangatan, hingga wajah putih itu sedikit merah. Tanda bahwa darah masih mengalir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas pria dingin itu.

"Sudahlah! Lalu, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya laki-laki dewasa itu bingung. Tapi yang di tanya hanya diam tak menjawab, hanya melirik ke luar jendela.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Pria dewasa itu semakin bingung saat adiknya berjalan meninggalkannya memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu putih. Ia mencoba melihat ke luar, tapi tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya seorang pria lucu berambut cepak tengah memeluk pohon sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sedang apa dia? Aneh!" gumam pria itu sambil terkikik geli.

Suara pintu terdengar berderit di belakangnya, di iringi langkah pelan. Hanya beberapa langkah saja. Dan ia menoleh, mendapati adiknya masih berdiri dengan enggan di depan pintu ruangan. "Kenapa kau ini? Apa kau tidak mau menemaniku seperti biasanya? Atau kau lebih suka berdiri disana saja?"

'Adikku ini selalu judes,' batinnya. "Tentu aku akan menemanimu. Ayo kita masuk!" dan mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi bercat putih.

Masih bisa terdengar dari luar suara pria dewasa itu tengah bicara. "Kau harus menyelesaikan pemeriksaan hari ini sedikit lebih cepat, karna ayah akan mengajak kita ke sebuah acara teman ayah,"

"Apa aku harus ikut? Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Oh ayolah adikku sayang, ini adalah acara ulang tahun anak teman ayah. Orang tuanya adalah sahabat karib orang tua kita, dan kita wajib datang!"

"Seperti anak kecil saja, berapa umurnya sehingga harus mengadakan acara kekanakan seperti ini?"

"25 tahun, dia pengusaha sukses sekarang ini. Aku akan menemanimu kesana. Oke!"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang ingin ku temani? Kakak!"

"Apapun katamu..."

Dengan itu si kakak tengah berusaha keras untuk membujuk adiknya yang selalu saja di timpali dengan penolakan. Mereka sibuk berdebat sampai seseorang berbaju serba putih membuka pintu ruangan, sebelum menutupnya pelan. Dan ruangan itu menjadi hening. Pintu putihnya tertutup rapat, tanpa ada celah sedikit pun untuk sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ruangan sunyi dengan bau obat-obatan yang membuat perasaan tak enak. Ruangan khusus yang bertuliksan **'Dokter Spesialis Kanker.'** ruangan yang selalu di datangi dengan rutin selama tiga tahun terakhir oleh pasien bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tempatnya mempertahankan hidup—mengundur kematian.

Meninggalkan semua itu, mereka tidak mengetahui jika satu detik bisa mengubah segalanya. Dan keputusan yang salah seorang Itachi membawa adiknya pada sebuah roda takdir masa lalu yang akan mengulang kembali sebuah kehidupan dan cinta yang akan terus berputar tanpa henti.

Sampai salah satu dari mereka... Mati...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sekian lama tidak membuat fanfic, aku datang membawa fic spesial ulang tahun Naruto yang gaje bin ancur naudzubillah... Maafkan aku Naruto kalau fic-nya aneh dan ga bisa dipahami TAT fic ini khusus untukmu. Meski sempat mengalami hal-hal yang tidak terduga, tapi bersyukur akhirnya bisa memberikan kado kecil ini untukmu.

**Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto**

Yang selalu semangat, pantang menyerah, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik walau banyak orang yang meragukanmu. Mencoba melindungi semua yang kau sayangi. Tak perduli bahwa suatu saat akan ada yang menghianatimu, kau tetap yakin bisa mengubah segalanya.

Semoga suatu saat, akan ada orang yang melindungi dan menjagamu. Membuatmu tersenyum bahagia sampai ingin menangis. Dan mendapatkan kembali tempatmu pulang.

**WE LOVE YOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**All Hail Sasu Naru,,, Long Live NaruSasu**

**Kizuna~**

Terima kasih sudah mampir

Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya. Bye bye.


End file.
